A spindle press can comprise a continuously unidirectionally driven flywheel, a threaded spindle, a spindle nut, a ram member, a frictional coupling or clutch between the flywheel and the spindle, and a controlling and operating mechanism for the frictional coupling connected to a source of pressurized medium for operation thereof.
The friction coupling under a coupling cover can have a first coupling plate rotating with the driven plate, an opposing second coupling plate connected to the spindle, and a plurality of coupling elements or shoes of a high friction material.
The controlling and operating mechanism can be equipped with a releasing mechanism and with at least one coupling cylinder piston mechanism coupled to the controlling and operating mechanism which has a predetermined actuating distance for operating the clutch.
Spindle presses of this kind have been successful, especially where a controlling mass is provided, which by its inertia upon a pressing operation opens a valve for a pressurized medium of the frictional coupling, and causes the release of the frictional coupling. The coupling elements are elements which are subject to considerable wear and must be replaced from time to time.
In a spindle press of this type, see for example German Pat. No. 33 22 064, the regulating distance of the coupling cylinder piston mechanism is the working distance of the frictional coupling. It is traversed in every activation of the coupling, and changes according to the wear on the coupling elements. Thus only replaceable coupling elements can be used. For the purpose of replacing the coupling elements, the entire head of the spindle press and the frictional coupling usually must be removed.